Locked
by Doveheart
Summary: This Is The REAL Locked. I feel so stupid for putting in the wrong one!Sorry about that. So PLEASE comment and tell me what u think. And when you comment, please tell me what u think, what do Western and Eastern Gernmany cinnamin rolls taste like? stay ku


Locked

Locked

By: Doveheart

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THAT LAST ONE!! That was my third grade wrighting project from soooooooo long ago!! I cant beleve that I put that one in insted!! I apalogize!! Heres the real one. Again, I apologize.

Locked

Chapter 1

Far Away

By Doveheart

Rolling hills of emerald green surround this place. Well it may look unprotected, guards are patrolling it constantly! Small houses of dust brown are below me, that's where the normal people shop, talk, trade, this is the normal stuff for the normal people. "Sir." Said the maid fetching me like a dog, "It is time for you archery lessons." I sighed, why couldn't Peter, my teacher in everything, just come get me himself? Sue, the fetching maid as I called her, stood there so I couldn't admire the landscape more, you really couldn't pick a better view. I sighed once again and followed her to see Peter outside. His dark brown hair and muscular frame made the ladies swoon and he had herds of them following him like sheep. I pitied him.

"Prince Shadow!" He said, ladies following him as he came forward, "You can't be late to your classes!" No matter how meaningless? "You must priorities yourself!" With what, things that I don't even want to use? All the ladies nodded in agreement, where they even listening to what he was saying?! "You must never forget Prince Shadow, you are very important to us. So you should be worthy of are importance!!" This was the part of his speech that I hated the most, there treating me like a pig! If I don't do as they say they'll just get rid of me?! I huffed, but nodded my head. At least I don't have to lie vocally. "I'm glad we have an understanding!" he said swishing his hair to make the girls scream like hawks. I glared at him thinking,

"Another one of these and I'll turn your hair blond!"

They could at least try not to pretend that I'm not here. I mean come on, they need to work on there acting! I coughed as an incredibly rude man kicked dust up in my face. He needn't be so judgmental! All I'm trying to do is sell little wooden figures!! I looked at my first one; it was of a star with tiny wings coming from its side. This one was my inspiration; I carve angles, the moon, anything that's above us. I decided to give up early today. I didn't want to go home empty handed, but I didn't want to go home with dusty hair again. What does the master hate most? No money or dirty girls?

"I don't care how much he'll beat me." I thought, "At least he can't take away my dignity!" I marched on proudly. A rich smell filled the air; I could tell it was bread baking in the palace. There hardly royalty, they just sit there and eat like pigs; they don't care about there people at all! "They couldn't survive one day out here." I think. I pass by to see this one tall guy, I recognize him immediately; it's Peter the strange. He's giving a lecture to the "Great Prince." That guy's never have to lift a finger and he's just glaring and sneering away at the guy. What did that guy to deserve the death glare? I really hate people like that, that they deserve all the attention and that there the center of the world.

"Amy!" I did a sharp turn around. Crud, it was Mary. She stumbled over her long brown hair. "Master's going to be angry if you don't show up now!" I turned the other way, is this all she had to say? "Amy please! If not for yourself than do it for me!" I let out a sigh. Mary had helped me out so many times before; I had a chain of favors binding me to her.

"Fine." I sighed, "He's just going to beat me any way."

I was so close to putting the arrow through Peter! Alas, just barely giving a small cut on his finger will have to do. I heard the thump and Mary came back in.

"Sir." She said catching her breath and curtsying. The king would like to speak with you.

"Why couldn't she just say 'stepfather'?" I think, sigh, but follow her. My stepdad John was busy talking to some other official people. I sighed there thinking whoever he wanted I to see was having the best day of his life. Matt which was my stepfather's real name, was talking to the Duke Ian. He was an OK guy, but loves coming over to much. It gets really annoying after a while. The Duke needs to get his own life instead of invading mine.

Master looked down on me with a huge hunk of turkey hanging out of his mouth.

"So you think that you can just walk out on old master do ya? Who here found a poor pathetic little girl wondering the streets, until he came by and gave her food and a place to stay?"

"You did . . ." I mumbled. A sharp whack of his belt sent pain flying through my head, and unfortunately the pointed end got stuck in my head again. A swift pull got it out.

"And don't you forget it." He growled. I was lucky to get away with what few wounds I got, even though I don't deserve any. But who does?

You know what? I'm sick of all this. But I really didn't have a chance to. The second I ran away from Master, two palace guards threw a sack over me.

"This one's good." The bulky one grunted to the other. I screamed and screamed but no one opened their windows or tries to stop them, they tried to ignore me like a pesky rat.

Soon enough I was dumped in front of this huge double door. It had a nice steel decoration and I would really would have liked to carve it right now. "Who ever is waiting behind that door must be having the time of his life." I thought. I open the door to find a guy that looks like Master's twin and Snooty Prince Shadow!

"Prince Shadow . . ." He said taking a bite of a crisp chicken leg. My mouth watered at the thought of meat. "Since you will be king soon enough, I think it's time you learned the proper way to pick a maid. Now look here at this specimen," SPECIMEN?! I am NOT an animal. But I kept my mouth shut, waiting for the perfect moment to insult him. "She is tall, lean and beautiful! I chose her my self of course." LIAR. I was forced here agents my will. "But most of all." He said leaning in closer, I made my face twist at the sight of his rudeness, "She's got spunk. I can see it in your eye my lady. You've got spunk." Perfect timing,

"Yes and your ugly." I said flatly. I looked over to see that Prince Shadow had burst out in tears!

"Shadow!" Shouted his fatness, "Now look what you've done yo-" But Shadow lifted his head up and exploded in laughter!

I couldn't take it; the way she said that with no hesitation was too much! On top of that, it's the truth! My step-father is very ugly. I couldn't help it, I tried to but I ended up crying! They where tears of laughter! The King threw down his chicken and ran towards the girl, and raised his hand to strike! As fast as I could, I ran in front of the girl. Blood gushed out of my mouth and I fell to the floor. I got right back up of course, I have my pride to protect! "Shadow!" He shouted, "Why did you do such a stupid thing? Why you stupid girl!!" He went to try and strike her again, I ran again and once again my face said hello to the floor. This went along for a while till my chubby step dad fell over from exhaustion. "You are confined to your quarters until I say so!" he shouted pointing a weary finger at me. But what would he do to the girl now?

While Prince Shadow got his "Quarters" how fancy they may be may I never know. I got the Pen, that's right, with the pigs. I decided to make it a little homier, I would name them all. There where only three so it was simple. The female, who was the color of the fat kings chicken, I named Sally; after Master's latest girlfriend. The boy who was black like the night sky I named Shadow, after you-know-who. Finally I named the last female who was pink as a rose bud, I named her after Mary; my friend. I looked around at the place; the ground was the actual ground. The walls where rotten and I feared that they might fall on me at any moment; they made a terrible moaning noise when the wind blew. The only window was broken and the glass was brown! The pigs went out side to roll in the mud. The only good thing about this place was the wood, I looked around at all the laid out pieces of perfectly good wood to carve with, and they weren't even rotten! But this wasn't the place for me; I could be here and work part time. But I need to be with the town's folk, to sell my work; even if they didn't buy it! I stepped out side onto another patch of ground and looked at the gray stone castle, up on the highest tower I saw the overly-protective Prince Shadow! He was leaning out his window looking out at Sharanvova's lush green hills. Does he like land formations or something? The guy seemed ok, he even laughed at ugly back there when I made fun of him. Isn't that guy his uncle? Well at least he has a since of humor. "I could make a run for it," She thought looking at the village, "But then Master will find me and . . ." You know I don't have to tell you. Ah well, the guy looked so sad I took pity on him.

Those amazing, lush emerald green hills, my dream is to one day run across them. But what good is that? Dreaming is for the people who never act, or for the people who are locked away in there rooms all day long because of there crazy uncles. I was still chuckling about what the new maid said back there. I can't believe she had the courage to just go out there and say something like that! I wish that I had that kind of courage. I gazed on, so much I didn't even hear her coming! Something fast moved across my face, I blinked and came to my senses, looked straight and there was the new maid!!


End file.
